


M!Control (To Get What I Want)

by bemynewobsession



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, just the male byleth version of the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemynewobsession/pseuds/bemynewobsession
Summary: Edelgard is surprised by her lover's sudden forwardness in their bedchambers.





	M!Control (To Get What I Want)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just 1000 words of stupid smut. If you want to read the Female!Byleth version, I will be uploading it as well. It is basically the exact same story, literally only one paragraph and pronouns are changed.

Edelgard shut the door to her and Byleth’s chambers with a soft click before turning around and immediately removing her gauntlets, throwing them to the ground carelessly. 

She turned her neck back and forth slightly before moving to remove her heeled boots, sighing softly in relief as her bare feet hit the floor. 

“Today was something, wasn’t it love?” Edelgard remarked as she continued to shed her heavy Emperor clothing. 

She noted, off-handedly that her blue haired lover had still not turned around after he had entered the room and moved to fiddle with something on their adjoined desk. 

Edelgard continued her musings as she dressed down to her smallclothes. “The lords certainly aren’t happy with the dismantling of the nobility, but I did so enjoy seeing the looks on the commoners’ faces when I informed them that the next Emperor would be elected by the Adrestian peo-” 

The white haired woman was suddenly cut off as her lover walked to her, a look of determination on his face. 

“Byleth, what are yo-” The younger woman’s next words were cut off with a gasp as Byleth suddenly pressed Edelgard into the wall. 

Edelgard noted that Byleth was careful not to completely pin her to the wall, her lover knew that she hated being tied up or restrained. 

“Yes El, today certainly  _ was  _ something. You looked wonderful out there.” Her blue haired lover cupped a warm hand to her cheek before pulling her in for a desperate kiss. 

Though Edelgard relished any kiss given to her by her beloved, there was something almost feral or possessive about the way Byleth kissed her now. Decidedly unlike the man’s normally cool and submissive demeanor. 

She pulled away from Byleth with a groan. 

“My love, what has gotten into you?” Her last word was punctuated with a high pitched gasp as a blue head moved down to suck a mark into her neck. 

Normally when they laid together, it was Edelgard who initiated their sexual activities. And Edelgard who would have Byleth pinned to the wall or to the bed. 

“By..leth what-” She whimpered as the man pulled away from her ministrations to her neck. 

“El, please, for once, just..” Byleth’s voice dropped to a husk for his next words he whispered into Edelgard’s ear. “_Let me take care of you.” _

Edelgard gasped out unabashedly as her lover pressed into her further, slotting a muscular thigh between her legs and letting his hands roam over Edelgard’s near bare chest. 

Byleth ripped the chest bindings from Edelgard before moving his hungry mouth onto the younger woman’s pert nipple. 

“Gods! Byleth!” Her blue haired lover continued to kiss his way down and around Edelgard’s chest, sucking love marks into various places that would be covered by the Emperor’s armor come morning. 

Edelgard was suddenly keenly aware of how much shorter she was than her lover, particularly since she was not wearing her normal heeled boots. 

Byleth pulled the two of them away from the wall, still kissing anywhere he could find purchase on Edelgard’s body. Edelgard suddenly found herself on her back on their shared bed. 

Once again, her lover pressed into her, this time she could feel a hardness on her thigh. 

During their first time together, Byleth had been embarrassed by his member of what he called an “inadequate” size of just over 12 cm. Edelgard only laughed softly, remarking how she had never been with another lover anyway so it didn’t matter. She actually quite enjoyed being able to take his whole length into her mouth. 

This would be the first time Edelgard would experience being  _ below  _ her lover during their full blown love making though.

“Byleth please...please I need you.” Her blue haired lover gave her a rare devilish grin before pulling his pants down. Byleth’s erection jutted from between his thighs, already fully hard. Edelgard found herself panting loudly in excitement. 

“Before I enter you, I need to make sure you are sufficiently ready for me.” Edelgard watched, bewildered, as the dark blue head of her lover kissed his way down Edelgard’s stomach and slowly pulled her own stockings and panties down. 

Edelgard moaned embarrassingly loudly as her lover’s mouth met her center. She had been a bit jealous at first that Byleth had laid with other women before her, but now she enjoyed the experience with which Byleth could use his tongue to pleasure her. 

Byleth continued to poke and prod Edelgard’s swollen clit and lap at her now lovely wet cunt until Edelgard could stand no more and threw her head back, grasping her lover’s blue head as she came. 

The former professor chuckled softly before moving back up to place a firm kiss on his lover’s mouth. Edelgard could taste herself on Byleth’s lips and tongue. 

“You are most certainly ready for me now El.” Byleth slid his member up and down Edelgard’s thigh before inserting himself delicately. 

Edelgard and Byleth let out echoing groans at the feel of the other. The Emperor could stand her total loss of control no longer and wrapped her legs around her lover’s hips. 

“Fuck me, _now, _Byleth.” Byleth nodded dumbly before beginning to thrust gently into his lover. 

They continued the push and pull, met each other thrust for thrust before Byleth’s hips stuttered in their movements. 

“E-el I’m going to..” Edelgard whimpered at the desperation in her lover’s voice. “Yes, yes! Byleth, please, let’s come together!.” 

She felt herself clenching around the phallus, knowing her lover could feel the tightness as well, before wrapping her arms around her lover’s strong back. 

Edelgard let out a cut off gasp before a tentative sigh rushed out of her. Byleth echoed her sentiments, grunting in the back of his throat and letting his hips stutter a few more times before collapsing onto the Emperor. 

They both panted against each other, both attempting to catch their breath. 

“Byleth?” Her blue haired lover looked up from where his blue head was rested on Edelgard’s chest.

“Feel free to  _ take care  _ of me again. We don’t have any meetings until tomorrow afternoon.” 

The former professor simply gave her a sly grin before claiming her lips again in a loving kiss. 

Edelgard got the distinct feeling they were about to last in their love making well into the night and early morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know some people like gender neutral Byleth but I like to give some people explicitly male or female versions of smut sometimes. Follow me on tumblr @amidalas-shadow


End file.
